Question: Gabriela had to do problems 46 through 74 for homework tonight. If Gabriela did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 46 through 74, we can subtract 45 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 29. We see that Gabriela did 29 problems. Notice that she did 29 and not 28 problems.